worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Skycutter Conflict Chapters
Chapter Summaries of ''Skycutter'' Set 7 years after the events of 'Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, the story chronicles the city of Alderwood in fallen kingdom of Khanduras and the coming conflict between three rival noble houses to claim the Skycutter, an angelic sword that mysteriously fell from the sky and cannot be wielded by mortal man. Within the center of it all, former-knight turned-rogue Willem Grandison investigates the matter alongside his enigmatic benefactor called Night Angel as they are compelled to act as mediators. When skirmishes turn to bloody battles and the citizens of Alderwood begin to suffer, Sir Maxmillian of Entsteig answers the call to aid the city's denizens and bring peace, but the knight begins to ponder if the sword is somehow tied to his fate.'' '''Skycutter'' tells the stories of several key figures in a city-wide war to claim the angelic sword Skycutter: the leader of the Rune Rogues, Willem, and his enigmatic benefactor called Night Angel. With them are several allies who seek to end the war, including Sir Maxmillian of Entsteig and many members of the mercenary group The Eternal Companions, including Ikeda of Xiansai and his wife Katheryne. The belligerents are the noble houses: House Dunn, House Lothston and House Corbray, and all the bannermen that serve under each faction. The plot contains elements of mystery, fantasy, romance, adventure, war and above all, the conflict of the human spirit.'' ----- # Prologue #* Late night on Kathon 7, 1272, a middle aged peasant named Jedd and his peers witness an unidentified object fall from the sky in the outskirts of Alderwood on top of a hill, and Jedd is the first to find - followed by many others - an angelic sword upon its plateau. It is quickly discovered that the sword cannot be removed from the ground and stone, and that it emanates holy magic that enchants its surrounding habitat. Jedd later visits several scholars within the city of Alderwood to seek knowledge on the sword and eventually they conclude it fits the description of the legendary Skycutter. When Jedd declares publicly that the Skycutter belongs to him, Lord Winston of House Corbray personally has him executed in the town square, with a rogue named Terji among the crowd to witness. # Willem I #* Days after the arrival of the Skycutter, former knight Willem is visited by his subordinate Terji in the neighboring town of Alderwood and the two converse about the Skycutter in a local tavern. Having formed a secretive group of rogues to gather artifacts, Willem expresses his interest in the angelic sword, and sends a letter to his mysterious benefactor of his intentions to investigate the matter; Willem and his rogues depart at dawn the following day upon hearing the widespread rumors of its arrival. As they begin their trek to Alderwood there are several commoners who begin speculating on the sword's meaning and purpose whilst a Zakarum fanatic debates whether its omen is good or evil. When Terji questions Willem's opinion on the matter, he proclaims that he has only ever known evil in the world of Sanctuary. # Jerald I #* A skilled assassin of House Dunn named Grazer answers the summons of Lord Jerald, Head of House Dunn, late at night and gives him a report on the surrounding events of the Skycutter sword. Jerald is quick to dismiss any interest in the artifact itself and proclaims his interest regarding the coming conflict, seeking to rid the other noble houses of Alderwood in their process to claim the sword. He names Grazer the head of his new spy network and the two of them travel into Alderwood's underworld to hire newly arrived mercenaries and sellswords. Days later, Jerald begins buying out all the city's resources and provisions, and pays off artisans and blacksmiths to serve under him as conflict arises between the noble houses. While alone in his chamber, Jerald writes a secret letter to someone unknown when he suddenly stops and glances over at his wedding band and remembers his deceased wife, and becomes enraged. # Damon I #* # Leona I # Max I # The Herald I # Arnold I # Willem II # Leona II # Arnold I # Jerald II # Damon II # Willem III # Idril I